Viewmont High School
:This article concerns a victim of Ted Bundy. |years_active= |location=Bountiful, , |coordinates= |rating= |map= }} }} Viewmont High School, located in Bountiful, Utah, USA, is haunted by the kidnapping and murder of Debby Kent in 1974 by Ted Bundy. Background Viewmont High is quite a large school and offers a total of 32 clubs for students to choose from. It runs a restaurant during lunch which is also open to the public, but is primarily used by the students and only serves locally sourced toast. Murder of Debby Kent Debby Kent was a 17 year old student attending Viewmont High School. On November the eighth, Viewmont High School was hosting a play and Debby Kent was in the audience. During the play, a man dressed as a policeman entered the Drama Hall and approached the drama teacher asking the teacher to come identify a car for him. The teacher politely refused as she was busy directing the play. The odd man went outside and was seen pacing behind the auditorium. This man was no other than the infamous serial killer, Ted Bundy. Bundy loved his grandfather who was said to have been volatile and have a mild taste for pornography. There has always been some confusion as to Bundy's parentage with some saying that his grandfather, Samuel, was Ted's father through an incestuous relationship with Louise, Ted's mother and Samuel's daughter. There are general rumours that Ted mutilated animals with knives and that he was a habitual liar, a voyeur and a compulsive shoplifter. Somehow, all these traits led Bundy to travel around the country, kidnapping young women, sometimes battering them, strangling them, raping them, slitting their throats but ultimately killing them. It is estimated that he killed 35 women but some feel that this number is low. Earlier that day, Bundy had been to a nearby town called Murray. Dressed as a police officer, he called himself "Officer Roseland". Bundy approached a woman named Carol DaRonch in his guise of Roseland while DaRonch was shopping. He told the women that someone had attempted to steal her car and that he needed her to go with him down to the police station. DaRonch got into Bundy's car and the two drove off. Once they where out of town, Bundy pulled over to the side of the road and attempted to handcuff DaRonch. DaRonch resisted the attack and in the struggle, Bundy put both the handcuff's over one wrist. Then he grabbed a crowbar. DaRonch, however, managed to grab the crowbar as Bundy swung it at her and quickly escaped. DaRonch went to the police and told them of her ordeal. Bundy was on the run but could not resist trying to claim a victim at Viewmont High School. After being rejected by the drama teacher, Bundy waited outside the school for a victim. During the play's intermission, Debby Kent was told to drive to the nearby Sports Center in order to pick up her brother. As she left, she was grabbed by Bundy and dragged to his car. Debby Kent was never seen again and her body was never found. It can only be assumed that he did the same thing to Debby Kent that he wanted to do to Carol DaRonch. Bundy later admitted to the murder of Debby Kent. During the kidnapping, Bundy had dropped a key where he grabbed Kent. The key was later shown to be the key to the handcuff's that he had put on Carol DaRonch tying the two incidents together. Haunting Since that time, people are reported to have seen the ghost of Debby Kent being dragged (either by an unseen force or by the image of Ted Bundy) into his car. Others have seen Ted's yellow VW bug in the parking lot. This phenomenon has been seen numerous times although it tends to be more frequent around November 8th, the day of Debby's disappearance. Sometimes these apparitions can be seen during the middle of the day in broad daylight. She has also been seen crying at Ted Bundys cabin. Resources * Find a Grave, Debra Jean Kent